custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hendrax
Hendrax is a Toa of Light, Combat Master, former King of Dracia, as well as one of the founders of the former Planetary Alliance before it collapsed after the Fall of Dracia. Alongside Filius, Hendrax was one of the first of Toa to come into existence, having been created by Kronos with the purpose of keeping the peace and safeguarding the civillians of Infina Magna. Early in his life, he was trained to become a Combat Master by one of the two first Combat Masters, Titanus, and quickly graduated to become foundational member, alongside Filius and Acritus, of the Combat Masters' League. When Titanus presented his plans to gain control over the Six Holy Elements to the rest of the league, he first confided these plans in his former apprentice. Hendrax, hearing Titanus' conviction that the universe would befall a great disaster should the Six Holy Elements remain locked away, was sceptical but retained an open mind about his former master's idea. When Titanus presented it to the League's Council, however, Filius stood up to the Infinus of Darkness, and stated that Titanus would betray the will of Kronos should he do so. When a fight nearly broke out when Filius intervened during a private meeting between Titanus and Hendrax, Hendrax inevitably sided with the Toa of Gravity. In the ensuing second round of voting, Titanus and his aides turned up with an army of angry beings loyal to them and their cause, laying waste to the Temple that formerly housed the League and sparking a civil war in the process. At the end of this war, Hendrax, Filius and Sol, an Infinus of Light who had defected from Titanus' side, confronted Titanus in his headquarters at the Sacred Citadel. Attempting to open the mirror to Infinity and release the Six Holy Elements, Titanus' plan horribly backfired, with Kronos emerging and banishing the Infinus of Darkness to the Realm of Nothingness in a Space-Time cage. In the aftermath of the war, Hendrax, Filius and Acritus were ordered to assemble the remainder of the population of the war-torn planet, and to aid them in what became known as the Great Migration, moving them from the planet of Infina Magna towards the Realm of Light, where the populations would slowly spread out. On Infina Magna, Terrax agreed to remain behind to serve Kronos directly, alongside a selected few Infinus who had remained neutral over the course of the war. Shortly after the Migration, Infina Magna and the gate towards it disappeared, and the Combat Masters' League was tasked with the mission of populating the Realm of Light. They did so valiantly, with the populations being spread out across Dracia, Azzilat and Estron initially, before a further expansion to Kubran and Moni occurred. Hendrax, one of the main leaders, chose to stay behind in Dracia, where he founded the Kingdom of Dracia, becoming its king. He founded the Planetary Alliance shortly afterwards. When his apprentice, Zirix, betrayed him, however, Hendrax disappeared alongside the planet of Dracia. It is unknown what has happened to him since. Biography Early Life In the aftermath of the First Great Infinus War, Kronos made the decision to create a new species that would serve to safeguard the Infinus while they proceeded their process of creation in peace, quietly and away from one another. This species became the Toa, with their pre-Toa form becoming the Matoran, and their elderly form becoming the Turaga. The first Toa, being Hendrax, Filius and Acritus were quickly trained in the arts of Combat by the Combat Masters Terrax and Titanus, with Terrax training Acritus and Filius, while Titanus undertook it to train Hendrax. In the aftermath of their training, the five Combat Masters were ordered by Kronos to found an organisation, the Combat Masters' League, which would serve as a peacekeeping organisation dedicated to protecting and preserving stability in the universe. Setting up their main base in Hava Infina, the city where the Order of the Infinus also settled, the League and the Order soon became very close collaborators in orchestrating Infinian politics. As a result of this collaboration, the League quickly outgrew its initial aspirations of being a purely peacekeeping organisation, becoming a political organisation in the process. Besides Titanus, Hendrax was a vocal critic of this shift of focus from purely peacekeeping to daily management and politics. This opposition towards political involvement for the League created a rift between its leadership. On one hand, Acritus and Filius were staunchly pro-cooperation while, on the other hand, Titanus and Hendrax remained vocally anti-cooperation. When the vote appeared before the Council, it narrowly got through when Terrax decided to vote for the proposal, despite some objections of his. In the ensuing period following the agreement, the Combat Masters' League gained a lage amount of political and military power as a result of a growth in membership rates. The Council grew from five members to seven members, with Titanus' former apprentice, Velnax, and Acidius, Titanus' half-brother, becoming the last two additions to the Council. Second Great Infinus War With the political powers of the Combat Masters' League growing at an ever faster rate, Hendrax was alarmed. Criticisms aimed at the League often cited its undemocratic nature and the fact that it was such a secretive organisation to non-members as being fundamentally against the nature of Infinian society. Others believed that the Combat Masters' League, being based in Hava Infina, was an inherently pro-Hava Infina organisation, leading to criticisms that its leadership almost all came from Hava Infina and not from regional cities like Ksita, Hava Dersa and Kronia, all of which were important regional cities in their own right. Always having been critical of the political nature of the organisation, Titanus proposed during a joint session of the Councils of the Combat Masters' League and Order of the Infinus that the two organisations become more regional and representative as a reflection of the true nature of Infinian society. While half the members of the Combat Masters' Council, including, amongst others, Hendrax, Acidius and Velnax voted for the change, an overwhelming majority of the Order of the Infinus Council voted against, with Kirina, President of the Order citing the major crisis that would erupt if the League would not remain a centralised organisation. With the veto coming from both the Order and the League's leaders, the vote and the joint session were dismissed for the next time. Before the League's Council would assemble on its own again, Titanus called up Hendrax to visit him late one night. Once having come over to his friend's and former master's house, Hendrax asked the Infinus what was wrong. There, the Infinus explained to Hendrax that he had had a terrible vision of the future. He explained that, in his vision, he saw how the Six Holy Elements would eventually break free from the barriers between the Realms Kronos had created, to freely wreck havoc on the universe once more, destroying everything in their pathway. The only way, Titanus believed, to prevent this catastrophic event from happening, was for one single being controlling all Six Holy Elements to alter the course of the future so that it would not happen. Hendrax, between scepticism and worry, told his friend to formulate a plan on the basis of it, before heading back home, still worried by what he had heard. The next day, when the League's Council assembled on its own, Titanus presented to it a plan; overthrow the Order of the Infinus' undemocratic rule of society, install themselves as benevolent kings of the various cities, with the cities having their own elected management, and search for the Mirror to Infinity to unlock the powers of Infinity and warn Kronos about it. When hearing the plan, the enraged Filius accused Titanus of seeking betrayal against the law and order that they had worked so very hard to establish. Before being able to explain himself, the Infinus of Darkness was scoffed at by the Toa of Gravity. In the ensuing vote, Acidius, Velnax and Titanus voted for the Infinus of Darkness' proposal, while Filius, Acritus and Terrax voted against. Hendrax, still unconvinced by either side, asked for the Council to go home and reconvene the next day. That evening, Titanus confronted Hendrax and Terrax, asking the two for help. While Terrax was largely unconvinced by the Infinus of Darkness' ideas to overthrow the Order, Hendrax was willing to listen. When Filius overheard the conversation between the three, however, he jumped in and once again accused the Infinus of Darkness of hideous betrayal. Angered, the Infinus of Darkness unsheathed his sword and started brutally attacking the Toa of Gravity in what seemed a battle of the wills. Hendrax and Terrax, forced to restrain both the warriors, ordered the two apart. When the Council convened the next day, Titanus' and Filius' votes were disqualified due to the events the previous day, and Hendrax, still left to choose, finally made the choice to vote against the idea, citing his inability to support Titanus if the latter were to remain so violent against those who disagreed with him. With the Council session dismissed and the vote closed, Hendrax hoped that Titanus would hold himself to the orders of the rest of the League. In secret, however, the Infinus of Darkness had already started to fulfill parts of his plan, against the orders of the League. As a result, the Council agreed to invite Titanus and Velnax to the next Council meeting. When the two did turn up, though, they turned up with an army at the ready. When the Council meeting once again resulted in Filius scoffing at the Infinus and fellow Combat Master, Titanus ordered his armies to attack the Temple. In the ensuing first battle of Hava Infina, much of the Temple and the city were laid to waste before the Combat Masters managed to push back the armies of the two rebelling Infinus. Once pushed back, Velnax and Titanus declared the Combat Masters' League to be an illegitimate, undemocratic organisation, instead founding their own Independent Combat Masters' League. Despite their defeat, the Independent League managed to continue fighting on the outskirts of Hava Infina for months on end before the League itself managed to push their adversaries out of the capital city. Soon afterwards, many of the cities of Infina Magna, which already shared the frustrated feeling of Hava Infina being an oppressive capital city, joined in Titanus' rebellion. The fire of civil war soon spread across Infina Magna, forcing the populace to choose between siding with the loyalist, pro-Order and pro-League side, or with the rebelling side of the Independent League. With the majority of the planet gripped by the urgency of the war, Titanus was given the free possibility to search for the Key to Infinity and the Mirror to Infinity. During the Battle of Kronia, Hendrax was one of the key commanders, fighting alongside his foot soldiers before eventually engaging Velnax in combat. When Sol betrayed Titanus after the latter nearly killed Filius, Velnax and Titanus disappeared while the war raged on. Shortly after the battle of Kronia, Hendrax took note of the first Undead soldiers appearing on Infina Magna, in the service of the Independent League. He discovered that Titanus and Acidius had found a way to split a being's Heart and Soul, creating Undead creatures and Unbeings in the process. The Undead creatures Titanus created, though, were not purely born out of the Darkness in one's Heart, and Hendrax discovered that Titanus and Acidius had been forging their own Undead through usage of some sort of device. In the ensuing weeks, Hendrax, Acritus and Filius spent most of their time attempting to track down the location of Titanus and Velnax, while still commanding their war efforts across cities such as Hava Dersa and Ksita. Eventually, by a tip of Sol's, the three Combat Masters discovered that Titanus was likely hiding out in the Southern Deserts, in an enormous Citadel that housed the Mirror to Infinity as well as the machine that created the Undead armies utilised by the Independent League when their own soldiers failed. Shortly after this discovery, Filius ordered for the League to start a massive offensive on the Southern Deserts and the Sacred Citadel which, though successful, came at an enormous cost for the forces of the League. Realising the urgency of the situation, Hendrax and Filius agreed to travel towards the Deserts themselves, taking Sol with them. Infiltrating the Sacred Citadel, Hendrax, Filius and Sol slowly made their way upwards through the hordes of Undead that were protecting the Citadel and its innards. Arriving at the summit of the Citadel, the three confronted Titanus, Velnax and Acidius in the Mirror Hall, where the Mirror to Infinity was situated. Once there, a battle broke out between the forces of the League and the Independent League. In the ensuing confrontation, Hendrax took on Acidius. In a battle of the wills, Hendrax nearly managed to overpower the Infinus of Acid, before the latter threw a blast of Acid at Hendrax' face, which the Toa of Light barely managed to dodge. Seeing this occur, Filius flung a boulder at the Infinus, who was thrown to the wall as a result. When the ceiling on top of the Infinus collapsed, he was killed. Next, Velnax confronted Hendrax and Filius, the Infinus of Fire's formidable Combat skills enough to keep the two Toa busy while Titanus focused on Sol. Titanus, intensely angered at Sol's earlier betrayal and the death of his half-brother Infinus, flung the Infinus of Light out of his fortress into the abyss below. With the Infinus of Light killed, and the two outnumbered by the sheer power of the remaining Infinus, Hendrax and Filius surrendered themselves to the Independent League. Their surrender was announced to their armies and Acritus, who retreated hastily as soon as the surrender was announced. Now, totally alone, the two Toa were forced to watch how Titanus grabbed the Key to Infinity and utilised it to open the portal to the Realm of Infinity, which would enable the dark Infinus to warm Kronos of the incoming danger, in spite of Hendrax' and Filius' warnings of the danger of opening the mirror. Once the Mirror was opened, an intense bright light filled the room, before Kronos emerged out of the Mirror, calmly walking into the Mirror Room of the Sacred Citadel. Once there, the first Infinus and forger of the universe punished Titanus for disobeying his orders to keep the peace and for disrupting the universal order as a result of his actions. The Infinus of Infinity then stripped the Infinus of Darkness of his body, reducing Titanus to a mere dark essence, before trapping that essence in an enormous Space-Time stone, which he banished to the Realm of Nothingness. Velnax, attempting to reason with Kronos, was banished to the Realm of Darkness without any hopes of getting out of it ever again. Great Migration and Dracia Before the two Toa were freed, Kronos turned towards them. He punished Filius for refusing to adhere to the wills of the Infinian populace, and stated that Filius and the Order of the Infinus had been instrumental in the breaking down of order on Infina Magna. He then commended Hendrax, naming the Toa of Light the honorary Grandmaster of the Combat Masters' League. Kronos then proceeded to order the Toa and the Combat Masters' League to illustrate a migration out of Infina Magna towards the Realm of Light, where most of the former inhabitants of Infina Magna would reside. In the ensuing Great Migration, the minds of most of the migrating beings were wiped, except for those of Hendrax, Acritus and Filius, who were forced to remember everything of the war as a punishment as well as a warning. The other beings who migrated only faintly remembered a disastrous though legendary war taking place once, and the Second Great Infinus War became the tale of legends. After the majority of the former populace of Infina Magna had migrated out of the planet, Kronos sealed the barrier between the Realm of Light and the Realm Between, and access to the ancient Infinian planet was lost. Hendrax, Filius and Acritus migrated to Dracia first. There, Filius, Acritus and Hendrax created a new government, the Kingdom of Dracia, with Hendrax as its king. Filius became the Prime Minister of Dracia, while Acritus became the commander of the military presence of Dracia, which was kept to an intentional minimum to prevent large-scale wars from breaking out again. With peace kept on Dracia, and a stable government introduced, Filius and Acritus elected to leave Dracia in search of new territories to train new Combat Apprentices, in a private facility dedicated purely to the training of new Combat Masters. Hendrax, though reluctant, agreed to their departure, and, together, Acritus and Filius set out to find a new planet. More soon Abilities and Traits Being a Toa of Light, Hendrax has the powers to ability to channel Light into his fingertips as well as into whatever tool he decides to use, be it a sword, a gun, or anything of the sort. He is able to shortly move at the speed of Light, enabling him to move very quickly and effectively for a very short time. Furthermore, his Light powers enable him to create Light in an area of Darkness. Due to his Light powers, however, Hendrax is at his weakest when there is very little to no Light present. For example, at night or in the Realm of Darkness, Hendrax would be intensely weakened, both mentally and physically, by the overwhelming presence of Darkness. Besides his elemental Light powers, Hendrax possesses great Combat skills, having been a former Combat Master himself. He was an expert of a variety of Combat techniques and styles that he himself created and mastered. One of these was a style in which he utilised both his swords in rapid succession to overpower his opponent with the sheer speed of his attacks. He later developed a Combat style involving his Light broadsword, a style in which he combined sword attacks with elemental attacks from his free hands. This style relied on his swordfighting and parrying skills, as well as his great elemental powers. Both styles, relying on a combination between speed and swordfighting skills, made the Toa of Light a very fast yet quite powerful opponent in Combat. His Combat style involving the single sword combined with elemental attacks was later utilised and expanded upon by Zirix, who created a personalised version of it. Krataxus is also known to use a variation of the style. Mask and Tools Hendrax wears a Great Kanohi Olmak, mask of Dimensional Gates, which enables the Toa to teleport anywhere he wishes without having to utilise a Portal of Darkness. It is known that he utilised the Olmak during the offensive towards the Southern Deserts to quickly place him and his friends in the middle of the League's armies near Acritus. Before the Second Great Infinus War, it is known that Hendrax carried a pair of Twin Light swords which he used with his fast style of Combat. Later in the war, however, Hendrax decided to start utilising an invention of his he named the Advanced Combat Armour (ACA), which was equipped with jetpacks. His weapon of choice when wearing the ACA was a large Trident, the Light Trident. Later on, after the War, Hendrax started using a golden broadsword generally identified as the legendary Blade of Light. Besides the ACA, Hendrax's normal Toa armour is also incredibly advanced compared to that of normal Toa; it provides more protection than usual, yet still enables the user relatively free movement. Personality Unlike Filius, whose staunch conservatism has often led him to be criticised, Hendrax is the most laid-back of the original Combat Masters. Highly intelligent, Hendrax takes the values of the Combat Masters' League, which he helped write, quite seriously, believing that the League's sole purpose should be that of a peacekeeping organisation. This highly freedom and peacekeeping-oriented approach led Hendrax to criticise the League when it gained more political power, and also led him to allow the citizens of Dracia to go about their own business with as little interference from the Royal government as possible. He was the one responsible for creating the voluntary organisations that managed most of Dracian society, and his position of King was only a honorary position, him having no real executive powers. Appearances *''Dark Future'' (in a flashback) Category:ToaFairon Category:Light Category:User:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:Combat Masters